


If you wanna get in trouble baby I am your man

by Creativitee



Category: One Piece
Genre: By golly I will fill this ship tag myself for me and my friend, Crocodile knows the way but wants a little something first, Dark alleys and great ideas by me, Established Relationship, Late at Night, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smoker is hopelessly lost, Suave Crocodile is Suave, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativitee/pseuds/Creativitee
Summary: Smoker was a marine- a vice admiral, nearly seven feet tall, take no crap, cigars in mouth- and hopelessly lost. Running late for a meeting at a marine base on an island he's never visited before, he runs into an all too familiar face. One that threatens to only make him much, much later.
Relationships: Crocodile/Smoker (One Piece)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	If you wanna get in trouble baby I am your man

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim supposedly meant to be less than 3K words long. It is about 6k. God help me, I just wanted to make something for my friend to enjoy.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @s0bamask !! Come stop by :3c

The sound of boot heels making their way across the cobblestone streets that decorated a cliffside port town’s storefronts echoed throughout the evening air. It was twilight by now, the sun having disappeared over the horizon looking out to sea a while ago, leaving the sky bathed in a deep greyish blue. The dark of the night was approaching quickly as the stars began to appear above, constellations forming in the vastness of the sky. 

Smoker couldn’t admire the bliss of the evening himself, however. He was too busy trying to make it down to this island’s new marine base before nightfall, and turning down a wrong street had put him behind schedule greatly. 

He was supposed to be meeting with the other vice admirals to discuss the latest happenings along the Grand Line, sharing reports and opinions on future strategy as they caught up with one another. Smoker had never been to this island though, the base fairly newly built and a possible candidate for a permanent meeting spot for him and the other vice admirals. It was a good idea, he would admit. But considering he had never been here before, he didn’t know any of the streets; much less how to get to a new base from the docks he had landed in on. 

He was frustrated- usually perfectly capable of following directions if given a map for new places. The issue was that he wasn’t going off a map this time, making the mistake of thinking he could ask the locals which way he would need to go to get to the base. 

He’d stopped in an old coffee shop and asked the owner there for directions, getting a black coffee for himself while he was there to keep his energy up and give the elderly man some business, listening to him explain which streets he would have to take to get there as he brewed the cup for Smoker. 

The only problem was, he hadn’t just told him which streets to take and directions to go to get to his destination. He had proceeded to talk about neighbors who lived along the way, animals that sat on certain window sills or fences, the sounds they’d make when you passed by, and the streets he shouldn’t be taking unless he wanted to be lost for an hour.

Somewhere in the mess, Smoker had misheard and gotten confused from all of the additional unnecessary information. He didn’t want to be rude, though, so he had let the man speak. Believing he could simply decipher what he had been told enough to at least get him started and eventually see the base in the distance from wherever he could no longer figure out the directions. 

With that idea in mind, he had left with his coffee in hand and a tired thank you to the man, heading up the street and hoping the best.

That was a couple of hours ago.

He had managed to make it quite a surprising distance on the man’s convoluted directions earlier, recognizing a few of the buildings from his descriptors of places that he would find along the proper route, including a tabby with a strange meow and one eye that sat on the fence boarding the house it lived at and the street Smoker was walking on, giving Smoker pause to stop and scratch it gently under its chin as it purred happily in reply. 

After that, however, things had taken a turn. Or in this case, Smoker had taken a wrong one. 

He was now stopped on a corner, glaring up at a street sign above him. It was difficult to read-- the town wasn’t exactly the best lit he had ever visited, and it was only getting darker the longer he spent out on the streets trying to figure out where the hell he was. The name on the sign sounded vaguely familiar though… and not in a negative way. 

He reached up to take both of the cigars that were in his mouth in his hand, inhaling deeply the taste of tobacco, before removing them from his mouth to let out a quiet sigh. He watched as the smoke dissipated slowly around him as he thought on which way he was supposed to be going. 

Left… left felt like the right way.

Well, in this case, it felt like the correct way. 

He was going to deeply regret this, and he knew it. 

God, he should have stopped to ask for directions from someone who didn’t want to give their town’s life story to him when he just needed to get to a damn marine base up in the hills. 

He picked up the pace, taking long and quick strides down the street as the twilight finally faded away and the evening turned into night. The street lights flickered on, few and far between, with several mostly broken ones scattered throughout, buzzing in and out of brightness. It didn’t provide much light, so Smoker assumed he would have to rely on his own intuition to find his way to the base, rather than landmarks the man had mentioned. 

Great. This was going to end badly. 

He turned to look upward as he kept moving up the street, scanning the hills in the distance for where the base might be. Buildings peppered over the hills, more and more space between them the further they got from the main town. He spotted the marine base standing proudly among them, lit brightly among the cliffs and hillside, like a grey and navy blue beacon in the night. 

He paused, glancing up the street, trying to assess a route he could take that would eventually lead to that damned base. If he took the main street, it looked as if it would take him a long and winding route to get there, causing him to huff out another puff of smoke. He needed something faster. 

He turned to his right, looking across the cobbled streets to the buildings on the other side. There was an opening between them, an alleyway going on for a while before a slit of light could be seen on the other side, a street lamp flickering on and off at the end of the backstreet. It was the perfect shortcut, albeit a nearly pitch black one. 

Smoker wasn’t concerned in the slightest, however. It took a lot to scare him, and most everyone who had heard his name knew that. There were also very few people who could manage to hold their own against him in a fight, and even fewer who could bring him to his knees that were somehow still alive. And he highly doubted any of them would be hiding in a random alleyway on the way to a marine base he had never once visited before in the past. 

He crossed the street quickly, heading right for the alleyway. He kept himself on guard, despite not believing there to be any threats on these streets tonight; he knew trouble had a tendency to follow him. Whether it was that damned Straw Hat crew throughout the past two years or Trafalgar Law appearing randomly on Punk Hazard, he’d had his own fair share of surprise encounters with the unexpected and somewhat dangerous. 

He just hadn’t expected to find one here as well.

No sooner had he taken five steps into the alleyway, had he made contact with what felt like a soft wall, stumbling backward slightly and letting out a grunt upon doing so, and so did whatever it was he had just bumped into; telling him very clearly that it wasn’t a wall he walked into, but a person.

Okay, so maybe his judgement hadn’t been the best and someone was in fact down the alleyway. No big deal. It was more than likely a stoner or some teen out late looking for something to do out of the house or to meet up with friends. Still not a big deal. 

“Sorry, just trying to take a shortcut through. My bad.” He apologized, nodding in the dark at the shadowy form standing in front of him. Actually looking at them now, he wasn’t entirely sure if they could be a random stoner or teenager out this late at night. 

Whoever it was before him was some kind of monster when it came to their height. He was tall himself, standing at nearly seven feet, especially with his military boots on like they were tonight; but the silhouette in front of him was easily a foot taller than him, maybe more. Their shoulders were broad as well, more than likely filled with muscle as their waist was smaller, and their legs were long and lanky looking. 

Smoker set his jaw. He had taken on many people much bigger than himself and won easily, but he didn’t think it would be wise to stay where someone could pick a fight with him much longer, especially if they were a pirate or bandit of some kind. He wasn’t out of uniform currently, so it would be easy to know he wasn’t a friend of theirs if they were either. 

“Excuse me, I’m just trying to cut through.” He stated more firmly, moving to step around and pass them. He didn’t get far, however. Stopped in his tracks when they held up something against him. It felt metal, hard and sleek, pressed against his bare chest and causing a chill to run down his spine involuntarily from the cold of the material. 

He didn’t try to walk any further, his hands clenching slightly into fists, the leather of his gloves creaking against the tension. So they were looking for a fight, it seemed. That was all right with him. He could spare a minute to wipe the ground with their ass before going on his way. It’d make for an interesting excuse for his tardiness when he finally managed to get to that damned base. 

The person moved slightly, and Smoker could feel his own pulse thudding harder. They were leaning down closer to Smoker’s level, closing the gap in between their heights for whatever reason they may have had to do so. Haki tingled through his fingertips, slowly forming black over his fists in preparation for the moment this went sour- a moment he realized would never come, as the other person finally spoke.

“You’re quite the jumpy one, marine. Trying to rush past me without so much as a little ‘hello’.”

Smoker turned his head, slowly, and half in disbelief. His vision in the darkness hadn’t changed- he still couldn’t see the face of the person stopping him in the alleyway. But he knew that voice. Oh, did he know that voice well.

“And what in the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

The streetlight at the end of the alley flickered for the first time since Smoker had stepped into the backstreets, illuminating the false pout that was painted across Sir Crocodile’s face for just a moment, before going dim once more. “Now, is that any way to greet someone, marine? I might report back to your superiors about your tongue if you don’t watch it.”

“Right. Good luck with that one. They’ll just haul your ass to New Marineford and slap a pair of seastone bracelets across your pretty little wrists.” Smoker snorted, reaching up to push Crocodile’s hook off of his chest unceremoniously. He let it drop to his side, but didn’t stop preventing Smoker from moving forward. He stepped to the side, now standing in front of him and blocking the exit of the alley completely. The light flickered once more, glowing around the edges of his body and leaving Smoker blinking slightly from the sudden light. 

“Now now, you and I both know you wouldn’t allow for that to happen, would you?” Crocodile tutted, moving his hook to lift Smoker’s chin slightly with the curve of it, the cold metal brushing against his Adam’s apple and causing goosebumps to form across his skin. “Without me, you’d get quite… lonely, hmm?”

Smoker swallowed hard. It’d been forever since the two of them had first met, but the other man’s suaveness would never fail to leave him at a loss for words. He had never let him know just what his flirts and teases did to him, and he always thought he had had a pretty decent poker face from all of his work as a marine; yet Crocodile seemed to be fully aware of what he was doing to him. Every word, every motion, every tease- perfectly executed to get Smoker’s heart racing no matter how badly he tried to cover and conceal it. 

His mind was muddled; racing with ways to respond to Crocodile, to diffuse the situation and get him to stop his damned flirting for a minute so he could step away and get to where he needed to be. Which was… the marine base? He was pretty certain. It was a bit difficult to remember… Yes. The marine base. He had a meeting he needed to get to. 

He opened his mouth to tell Crocodile off- to state firmly that he needed to get a move on or else he’d be reprimanded by his superiors for being so late- but was cut off before he could even force a word out of his mouth. 

Crocodile had slid his hook from under Smoker’s chin, to rest against his shoulder. He had begun pushing against him slowly, with slightly more force than before with each passing second, until Smoker stumbled backwards a couple of steps, turning slightly as he did so. Crocodile turned with him, the light flickering again to show his smirk before fading once more. 

Oh he was up to something.

The problem was, what? What was the big idiot planning on doing when all he wanted to do was get the hell out of here- and maybe take his damn marine coat off. He felt warmer than usual, despite the cool of the night biting at the tips of his ears and nose; he didn’t want to think about why that was either. He just wanted to get away from this suave bastard before he could make a mess of his mind any more. He didn’t need to know what his next move was, or what he was doing here in this alley in the first pla- 

Wait.

What the hell was he doing on this island in the first place?

“Hey, wait just a damn second. What are you doing here?!” He exclaimed, looking up at Crocodile’s face as he tried to make out his expression in the darkness. He couldn’t, but it didn’t matter. Crocodile had begun to laugh quietly, his ‘ah ha ha ha’ echoing slightly throughout the backstreet. 

“Heh... I was just on some business when I heard around the underground that the Grand Line vice admirals would be having a meeting at the marine base here. I thought I’d gamble and see if you would be joining them, seeing as your ranking and location would add up perfectly.” He drawled, beginning to push against Smoker’s shoulder once more, forcing him to stumble back another few steps until his shoulders bumped against the wall behind him gently. “I think the better question to be asking is what are you doing here, hmm?”

The force of his push had been gentle, but the surprise at touching the wall and slowly realizing what Crocodile was doing caused the cigars in Smoker’s mouth to fall out and to the ground. The embers at their ends glowing for just a moment before Crocodile stepped forward and onto them, effectively putting them out completely.

“I-I’m… I’m trying to head to my meeting, which you already knew, it seems.” He answered, his words catching as Crocodile slid his hand up to the wall, his forearm inches from the side of Smoker’s face. Crocodile clicked his tongue back at him. 

“Ah, but I didn’t mean on this island, marine. I meant... what are you doing running around dark alleys that don’t even lead to where you’re wanting to go?”

“This doesn’t-? Hng-!” Smoker grunted as Crocodile’s hook brushed gently over his shoulder in such a gentle way that caused his skin to tingle through the fabric. “This doesn’t lead to the base…?”

“No, the only way to the base is the main road. Backstreets would only bring you to dead ends or loop you back around to where you began.” Crocodile sighed. “The only other option would be cutting through the brush and foliage to get there directly, but I doubt the wildlife and homeowners of the yards you would be stumbling through would appreciate your presence very much.”

Smoker clenched his jaw. So this had been pointless in the first place it seemed. Great. He had not only wasted time on a failed shortcut, but had stumbled right into the hands of a suave idiot who wouldn’t let him go without turning him into a puddle beforehand. This was just his luck. 

“Well then. Guess I should get a move on, then.” He grumbled, moving to step away, but unable to do so. Crocodile’s hook was still placed gently against his shoulder, and firmly as well, it seemed. He expected as much. Whenever Crocodile got flirting with him, it was impossible to get him to stop unless he absolutely wanted him to. Which he was currently trying to tell himself he wanted right now, no matter how much his brain and heart argued against him.

“Bastard. Move your hook.”

“Why~?”

Smoker sighed. “If that’s the only road to the base, I need to get moving now. Stop acting like a puppy and let me-”

Smoker’s voice cut off then, the moment Crocodile had leaned down and forward to rest his face against the top of his head. He didn’t move, remaining relaxed as he placed the lightest of kisses on Smoker’s head, breathing in deeply as he buried his face gently into his hair. 

“Mmm… you always smell so nice… familiar…”

Smoker did his best to try and relax his jaw, every part of his body stiffening up at Crocodile’s intimacy. He couldn’t relax no matter how hard he tried; he never could whenever Crocodile acted like this. Whenever he acted so gently and soft towards him. 

“I smell like too much hair gel and cigar smoke.” He grunted. “I wouldn’t exactly call that ‘nice’. Now let me get a move on, you oaf.”

“You smell like yourself.” Crocodile replied back quietly, his voice rasping ever so slightly with emotion, further ignoring Smoker’s comments about leaving. He moved his face slowly, back and forth over Smoker’s hair, nuzzling him gently as he did so. 

Smoker swallowed. 

The sounds of the night had begun to fade away then. Everything going silent as Crocodile moved his hand from off of the wall, placing his fingers under Smoker’s chin with his thumb brushing just below his lips. His hand was cool from touching the stone of the wall, and he could feel the edge of one of his rings pressing just slightly against his skin. All Smoker could hear in that moment- all he could feel in that moment- was the rapid thudding within his chest. The thoughts of getting to the base at all, much less on time, had completely evaporated from his mind, as did any chance of his conscience telling him this was all a bad idea. Messing around in an alley so close to a marine base as a vice admiral and a Marineford escapee would be more than terrible should they get caught. 

Smoker himself would surely be court martialed, and Crocodile would be dragged all the way to New Marineford to be locked up again, or worse. 

The idea was causing his breathing to heighten, his breaths audible enough for Crocodile to take notice of them. He moved his face from where he had been nuzzling his head, leaning down further forward until he was practically eye level with him. His warm breath dancing across the cold of Smoker’s skin, causing his breath to hitch slightly in the back of his throat. He grimaced slightly as he could make out the faint smile twitching at the corners of Crocodile’s mouth, the streetlamp at the end of the alley buzzing with faint light now.

“My… someone looks quite tightly wound tonight, eh?” He murmured, moving his thumb to brush lightly over Smoker’s bottom lip. His heart skipped over at the sensation, trying desperately to ignore what Crocodile was doing to him and failing terribly at doing so.

“You know… I know a remedy for that.” He breathed, his face barely an inch from Smoker’s own. “If you’d bear with me for just a little while…” 

Smoker couldn’t even manage to stutter out a reply before Crocodile’s lips made contact with his own. 

His lips were warm against Smoker’s; soft and smooth- the taste of tobacco still faintly on his lips and breath as Smoker held his own in surprise at the sudden kiss. Crocodile’s head tilted just a bit to kiss him slightly deeper, his tongue brushing through his lips to flick over Smoker’s, bringing heat to his lovers cheeks at the teasing motions. He could feel the hunger in his lips, covered in emotion and love as he continued to kiss him, Smoker’s reserve disappearing rapidly as his mind swirled with nothing but thoughts of the feeling of that moment drowning out any remaining hesitancy. 

He couldn’t resist the urge any longer, no matter how hard he tried- and he no longer wanted to. Moving his hands up from where they had been hovering in surprise at his sides, he lifted his left to grip gently onto Crocodile’s side, his right moving upward to intertwine his fingers into Crocodile’s hair as he kissed him. The other man hummed, a pleased sound at Smoker’s actions, the vibrations of such leaving a captivating sensation against his lips. 

Crocodile moved his hand from underneath Smoker’s chin, letting his fingers graze barely-there across his cheek as he slid it to the side of his head, letting his thumb swirl around the edge of his ear maddenly soft as he moved his hand further. His fingers ran through the fuzz of Smoker’s shaved sides lightly, and he was driving him crazy in the process. He could feel the change in weight as Smoker shifted unconsciously, pressing himself forward slightly against Crocodile’s own body. 

He turned his hook, moving it to lift the back of Smoker’s marine jacket slightly; he placed the base of it against the small of the other man’s back, succeeding in sending another shiver up his spine from the cool of the metal against his bare skin. Crocodile applied just enough pressure to move Smoker’s body closer to his own; Smoker’s exposed chest rubbing slightly against Crocodile’s fitted clothing as goosebumps appeared over it.

It felt like sparks were running through Smoker’s chest as they kissed, the moment wearing on as Crocodile tilted his head the opposite way from before, the different angle and continued bliss only succeeding in making his mind swim more. The tension he was feeling from mere moments before was washing away, his shoulders relaxing as he carded his fingers through Crocodile’s hair and around his waist. 

The night around them remained quiet, the streets practically empty at this time of night, especially near the backroads that they were hiding in the shadows of. The air was chilly and damp around them, the bite of the evening unable to get to them very much, through their coats and the warmth they were feeling from each other. 

As the energy slowly began to fade, Crocodile pulled his head backward, slightly and slowly, as if he didn’t want the moment to end. Smoker would never admit that he felt the same way, allowing himself to pull away carefully as well, his head brushing against the wall behind him gently before Crocodile’s hand separated the two. 

The both of them were breathing just slightly heavily, their eyes half lidded in drowsiness from the quiet energy of their kiss. They were practically motionless; holding onto each other gently, fingers in the other’s hair and arms wrapped tenderly around each other in the dim light of the streetlamp at the far end of the alley. 

Crocodile’s eyes flickered down to look over Smoker’s face, remaining still for just a moment, before tilting his head downward again- leaning downward again- towards him. 

Smoker stared at Crocodile’s lips as he caught him leaning forward again, as if he was about to start kissing him again. As if he wasn’t going to stop after just one long one. 

He was correct. Crocodile wasn’t about to stop there, no. This would be over much too quickly for his liking if he did, especially after what he had said to the other man just minutes before. His goal was to absolve him of the tension he had seen and felt in his lover’s body, and their kiss had succeeded in doing just that; Smoker’s shoulders dropped, relaxed and at ease, the stress of his evening having vanished while they were kissing. But it wasn't enough for Crocodile. He wanted to make Smoker a puddle- make certain that the stress of his evening would be fully melted away by the time they parted once more, and that it would remain that way long into the night.

He hovered for a moment, barely an inch away from Smoker’s lips, before placing another one gently down on them again. It was different this time, however; the hungry motions and intensity having dissipated after the first one, this one instead filled with a sweetness that made Smoker’s hands feel slightly weak, still tangled in Crocodile’s hair and exploring his torso from earlier.

He removed his lips from Smoker’s and tilted his head upward to place an identical kiss at the tip of his nose; slow and filled with warmth against the numbing feeling he had gotten from the chill in the air a while ago. Crocodile turned his head, kissing him just as patiently on his right cheek, his left cheek, up to his forehead, and down to his chin. 

Smoker could feel his face reddening even more so than it had before, the tingle in his cheeks not just from the kisses Crocodile was placing all over them. He would admit he was grateful the both of them had their eyes closed currently. His lover didn’t need to see just how much of a mess his gentle little kisses were making him, continuing to pepper them leisurely and lovingly all over his face. It would only cause Smoker more blissful grief if the other man could see what he was doing to him, although he knew he could probably guess regardless. 

He was correct. Crocodile didn’t need to see the blush painted across his face, or feel the goosebumps across his skin underneath his jacket and against his own body to know what he was doing was leaving Smoker a mess. He kissed him between his eyes, and Smoker swore he could feel the smile that was on his lips as he did so. 

It was Smoker’s weakness, and he knew it. Mostly because it was something they were both suckers for- the slow paced kisses placed gently all over their faces, somehow filled with so much love despite not being a long and deep kiss on the lips like most would know. He also found it strangely comforting… the lazy pace and tenderness within each placement of his lips against his skin relaxing him further, until all he wanted to do was lie down someplace comfortable in Crocodile’s arms, falling asleep with him in such a warm state of heart. 

He’d had problems in the distance past with partners taking things too far, going too quickly- trying to urge him into doing things he hadn’t wanted to do at all; but Crocodile had never once come even close to doing anything of the kind. And kissing him all over like this never failed to soothe him silently, and remind him endlessly of that fact.

_I can be slow. I can be gentle. I can be careful._

It was a wonderful feeling, he would admit.

Though, he needed to get going. It was feeling all too good, and he worried that he’d be spending the rest of the night in a dark alley getting flustered by Crocodile’s little kisses if he didn’t put a stop to it soon. He didn’t trust Crocodile to stop on his own. And he sure didn’t trust his own mind to stick to ‘just a few more minutes, _then_ we’ll go…’

He let out a little laugh- breathy and light as he finally put a hand up to stop Crocodile’s barrage of kisses for a moment. He realized it would do nothing to deter him as he simply kissed the palm of his hand in answer. 

“Alright big guy, I need to get going for real now. People might come looking, and we don’t want that, given what kind of people I attract.” 

“Mmm one more…” Crocodile murmured, pushing past his hand to place another kiss on his forehead. Smoker shook his head. 

“Alright, that was your ‘one more’, time for me to- Hey. Stop, you said _one_ mor- _Hey you idiot_.”

Crocodile didn’t stop. He didn’t want to. He was too busy enjoying himself as he placed more kisses over Smoker’s face, only pausing to let him move slightly away from the wall as he attempted to leave. He wasn’t going to keep him there unwillingly, but boy, was he going to make it difficult to leave in other ways. 

Smoker’s face was back to turning as deep red as it could, his blush reforming as he tried to get away from the bastard. It wasn’t working, no matter how hard he tried. Crocodile kept kissing him, and when he managed to finally step out from between him and the wall, he proceeded to start kissing his shoulder. 

This went on for the next minute; Smoker kept attempting to step away, while Crocodile kept trying to keep him there without actually restraining him to any capacity. He held his hand and kissed down his arm as he moved, finally kissing the back of his hand as he grunted.   
  
“I need-”   
  
Kiss.   
  
“-to get-”   
  
Kiss.   
  
“- _going_ .”   
  
_Kiss._

He sighed, letting his hand remain in Crocodile’s as he continued to kiss it, over and over. He didn’t have the heart to just yank it away from him when he was looking so content. So very pleased with himself. 

Smoker waited, staring at him with an eyebrow raised. One, two, three, four, five, six- Seven more kisses Crocodile gave him before turning his hand in his own so he could nuzzle against his palm, a smug smile spreading across his face as Smoker’s face somehow managed to turn even redder. He finally let go of his hand, though, and Smoker pulled it away gently with a shaky sigh.

Crocodile looked down at him with that smile still plastered on his face, all puppy eyes and furrowed brows as Smoker let out another sigh. 

“You ever want to do this sometime not… Out of the blue and somewhere dark and dank?” 

Crocodile grinned, all teeth as he looked down his nose at Smoker. “You mean pre planned on a dinner date somewhere? Where’s the excitement in that, marine?”

“With all these stupid flirty tricks up you sleeve, I think anywhere can be exciting if you’re involved, you bastard.”

“Oh? Someone got smart, did we? Then I might just have to find some new tricks to use on you, hmm?”

Smoker shook his head, chuckling to himself. This big idiot was going to be the end of the both of them someday, wasn’t he? He didn’t think he would ever complain, though. He had never felt more happy than he did whenever they two of them were together. No matter how badly they would get on each other's nerves sometimes. And moments like these were something Smoker hoped he would never have to let go of. He loved Crocodile too much to do so, he’d admit.

He backed away slightly, giving Crocodile a nod as he moved to turn and leave. “In a while, Crocodile.”

Crocodile smiled at him. A genuine and warm smile.

“Until next time, Smoker.”

Smoker stumbled slightly as he stepped away, reaching up shakily to rub the back of his head, unsure of how to react to him saying his actual name in their parting and with such happiness too. He also didn’t have a clue what to do with his hands now that he was leaving the alleyway, and leaving behind such a smug man within it. He could hear Crocodile begin to laugh lightly behind him, sounding slightly different this time compared to other times he would laugh after Smoker.

Smoker glanced over his shoulder one final time before leaving, instantly realizing his mistake when his heart skipped over at seeing the other man in the dim light of the night and the look he wore on his face.

He was grinning lazily, an expression that looked practically drunk on the kissing they had just done painted across his face. There was just enough light catching on both his hook and golden brown eyes in that moment to make them appear as if they were glowing in the night, causing Smoker to swallow hard. 

He had never seen a man look so dashingly handsome before him- and he had never seen a man look more in love than Crocodile did in that moment, watching Smoker leave after their little moment of intimacy in the strangest of places. Smoker had to turn away, throwing a hand up to wave goodbye as he stepped quickly into the night. He needed to get a move on, but not because of his meeting anymore, no. Because if he didn’t right now, he didn’t think he would leave Crocodile’s side at all that night.

He wasn’t one for smiling, personally. But as he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around the corner to head up the street, he felt one on his lips. The taste of Crocodile still on his own as he genuinely smiled at the thought of him.

It was a very nice feeling, he would admit.


End file.
